


Soulmates

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010), Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for technicallysane's prompt: Soulmates, on the Alphabet Fic Meme. Castiel and Balthazar have some important news to deliver to Adam and Dave. Neither are amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

“So let me get this straight, we're _destined_ to be together?” Dave asks staring anyway that's away from Adam, who looks rather uncomfortable from where he's been bound to the couch so that he won't attempt violence, and Becky who seems to be trying to untie him. Which basically means he's left staring from the weird guy in the tan trench coat to Balthazar, to the other guy with the glass of whiskey in his hand, who is snickering away to glory about the whole turn of events.

At least Balthazar has the grace to look equally flabbergasted as Dave feels, and sympathetic to his plight for once. Not that Adam isn't a nice guy, or anything like that. Adam is perfectly nice and cool to hang out with for a supposed dangerous demon that Horvath summoned to get revenge on Dave. (Or rather as exact wording went, from the most dangerous place, which of course meant the Cage, which is exactly how Adam got out, and not an actual crazy evil demon. It would also explain why Dave was alive. Adam had a small list of people and angels he wanted to kill. The rest of the world got to see his snarky hippie love side.) But the thing is Adam is a guy, and while Dave has nothing against guys who go for other guys, he isn't one of them. Also, he has a girlfriend. A pretty girlfriend. One he's been crazy about since he was a kid. He's perfectly happy with his love life the way it is, without a cupid driven arranged marriage ruining it, because God – who's AWOL apparently – didn't want there to be more descendants of Merlin, or a bastard Winchester lineage.

Speaking about Becky... “I have a girlfriend!”

“Yes, it seems that destiny has been altered to include her as your soulmate too.”

What.

 _What?_

So wait, he's destined to share his incredibly hot girlfriend with the guy who was supposed to kill him? _What is his life._

Why do these kinds of things happen to him, Dave wonders burying his face into his hands.

Of course none of the wise adults stay to actually answer that question, because when Dave looks up again, the only people left in the room, are Adam, Becky and him. The two angels probably high tailed it before Adam could actually get loose and attempt to kill them. Balthazar, hopefully has gone after them.

Adam who has finally managed to get free, and seems a little calmer – though that might be thanks to Becky – speaks up from the couch after a moment, “So how much booze should I order, for us to get over this? And I don't do exotic honeymoons. Or tuxedos.”

Dave can't help crack a smile, and Becky is all out laughing, as she hands Adam the phone. At least, Dave thinks, watching Adam order them take out and alcohol while Becky throws in suggestions, that he lucked out in terms of soulmates. After all, it could've been much worse.


End file.
